


Finding Home: A Stiles Stilinski and Spencer Reid Fan Fiction (Second Book)

by Solivagant_Wander



Series: Stiles Stilinski and Spencer Reid: Becoming Home Series [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Broken pack, College Stiles Stilinski, Crime Scenes, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Spencer, Past Fic, Shapeshifter Stiles Stilinski, Shapeshifting, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is part of BAU, Stiles is Part of BAU, Stiles/Spencer, married Stiles, the pack are assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander
Summary: Book 2: Of Returning HomeThe Prequel/SequelDon't have to read second, but it would help to read the first one before this one!Stiles Stilinski was banished from his pack and upon getting home he received a letter standing he had gotten into his dream college. Years later he meet Spencer Reid, but how did they meet? What lead them to get married? And so many more questions remain about the pairing were left unanswered.Now, the time has come. Their amazing, awesome and romantic as hell story is to be told. One full of overcoming scars of the past, present, and future. Fighting for a love that warms the hearts of many. This is the story of Stiles Stilinski and Spencer Reid.~~~This idea was requested by @The-sad-fangirl and is my first beta ever for this story (and only one ever).I don't own Teen Wolf or Criminal Minds!





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Thank you so much @The-sad-fangirl for betaing this story your amazing! 

Chapter 1 of Finding Home: The Beginning.

Stiles Stilinski was a lot of things, sarcastic, strong-headed, and a little bit geeky to name a few of his traits, but what most people overlooked was his intelligence. The people closest to Stiles didn't even know that while dealing with all the supernatural threats in his town he managed to have a perfect 4.0 GPA and take college classes through high school. He had applied for his dream colleges, trying to live life to the fullest. He wasn't going with the packs' plan, the college they all wanted to go to just wasn't for him, he did have dreams past that of what the others knew. One thing about Stiles was that when he dreamed he dreamed big! Maybe that's why he loved heroes so much because they always seemed to be reaching for the stars. 

The drive home from the loft torn him apart. He knew that if he cried they would hear him, being as he was a mile or so from the loft, but he could feel where the pack bonds had completely broken. It felt like glass had been blown to pieces in his very chest. His friends had called him weak and worthless. The only thing they didn't call him was broken, though in all actuality that's how he felt. 

After all, the pack kicked him out and he felt like he was falling apart. 

The weight of the world could be a heavy one and with all the secrets that came with the supernatural world, it felt like that weight was on Stiles' shoulders. Getting out of his beloved baby blue Jeep he felt like weights were tied to his ankles and like the walk to the door was a path to never-ending doom. A few moments felt like hours and his key would not enter the door with perfection. He struggled like a drunkard would as thoughts whipped around his head about all things said that night. Their words were thick and heavy as they echoed and taunted him making tears drip from his honey colored eyes. 

Once the door was opened his eyes fell upon his father in the small, but cozy kitchen, a grin etched on the older man's face, in his hands' pristine white papers. Stiles walked in with every moment made and every step that he took he was feeling more and more exhausted. His father turned to him, his grin only getting wider, he spoke, his voice was one of pride, "You got accepted into the University of California for forensic psychology." 

Stiles blinked, his mind working slower than normal, "What?" 

His father's grin only brightened, "You got into the highest ranking school for forensic psychology," he stood up and grabbed Stiles shoulders spinning him around with a hardy laugh, "You did it, my son! You are going places! You're getting out of this god awful town and making something of yourself!"

Stiles felt some of the weight fall off his shoulders and a smile began to grow on his face. The heartbreak dulled in the slightest and he could almost breathe again. He pumped his arm in the air and in a slightly hesitant voice he questioned, "I did it?"

The older Stilinski nodded, "I knew you could do it, my son," he pulled his son into a tight and loving hug, "You did it, Stiles."

Stiles had wet tears falling down his face and he whispered, "I did it!"

The sheriff held the sides of his son's face as they gently slide to the floor, "You can breathe now, Stiles. I know you have held your breath for years with the bullying, your mother's passing, the stress of dealing with mine and your own after-effects of her death, and all this supernatural stuff," he let out his own breath and tears fell down his face, "I know you have dealt with a lot more than I will even possibly know and I know you hate this damn town, but this is your chance. You can go out into this world and make your life into whatever you want. Whatever it is you chose to do I will be by your side to support you." 

Stiles put his head into the crook of his father neck and let out a deep breath. He whispered once more so quiet that only his father, because of his closeness, could hear it, "I did it. I'm free." 

Now, this is where our story begins on a night full of broken promises and with a future full of hope. In a little over five years, short years Stiles Stilinski will meet a man named Spencer Reid and might just find his home in the other man's arms. Sometimes, just sometimes, a broken heart can lead you to someone that can mend and help you strengthen the said heart. We all face our own demons, but now the question remains how did Stiles face his?


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Daddo

Once again thank you The-sad-fangirl. She is truly amazing and makes my randomness of a writing style sound good!   
  Some comments from the last chapter that made me cry happy tears: (from Wattpad) 

 

    It was the summer after his senior and Stiles had been doing extra college work online while helping his father in the police department. It had been hard to avoid the pack seeing as that they all lived in the same small town, but Stiles stayed out of the public eye as much as possible now. 

It this one case, which he was working on, that changed it all for him. Stiles knew that he wanted to help people since he was a small child, but on this day it truly dawned on him how a single police officer can help change the lives of a family. 

Sure, there is probably more convenient ways to help people, but when did Stiles ever do things the conventional way?

Stiles Stilinski was following after his father in a way that mimicked how most people would describe a lost puppy. Though he was just trying to first, not mess up the crime scene, and second, not get in trouble for being there; he was still just a teenager. While every other time he had been at a crime scene, it hadn't worked out that well for him; he was hoping to change that trend. Then again, all those crime scene misfortunes had been when he was still with the pack. Even the thought of the pack stung deep in his chest. 

This particular crime had been the murder of a young women that was in her mid twenties. At first, Stiles couldn't help but think that the murder was   
supernatural, now, upon getting to the scene he saw that it was the most normal murder you could ever find. She was shot in a back alley with all her valuables stolen. It was clear to everyone at the scene that the crime was a mugging gone wrong. This wasn't important in the big picture of things. 

No, what was important was what an officer did; it would be imprint on Stiles in such a deep and unforgettable way that it would have him remembering it until he is very old and on his deathbed. An officer that maybe wasn't the most well known in the police department or the most popular made a huge difference and changed Stiles thoughts of how an officer should act. 

It was after the women's family had been told of her death, a truly sad moment, one that no parent wants to hear. They had come running to the crime scene having only lived a few blocks down. This aforementioned officer came forward from the scene and gently pulled them away as to not let them see their daughters dead body, the officer spoke softly, "I'm sorry for your loss."

The mother, who just lost her only child, cried out in pain from the heartbreak of her loss. The father stood off to the side, he had just lost the child that he always did everything for and with, he had deep full tears running down his face. 

The officer gently pulled them away from the local news crew and into a small business that was close by. Maybe all of this only happened because of the small community bonds, but somewhere deep inside, Stiles knew it didn't matter because when you lose someone you need compassion and privacy. 

Stiles trailed after the officer, stuck in a trance. The words spoken might be meaningless to some but to a pair of grieving parents it helped, if only just slightly, "I promise you that we will find out who has done this and they will be brought to justice. I know that it might seem like this is something that police officers just tell you, but this is my promise to you. You have just lost more than I could ever imagine, but I do know that it can kill you inside if you let it. Don't let it. Clearly your daughter loved you and sometimes you have to remember good times so you can let go of the bad times."

The grieving mother spoke for the first time, the tears were clear in her voice, "My baby."

Her husband's hand gently touched her face. The police officer continued, "Once more I'm sorry for you lose, but I'm afraid I have to ask you a few questions that might upset you even more. It's my job and to bring your daughter's killer to justice I have to ask them."

Stiles, on this day, felt tears in his own eyes. In the movies and tv shows police officers always seemed so heartless, but truly they are humans too. 

A human life as with any life can be here one day and gone the next, but when the death is ruled a murder it is always harder to cope with. Stiles, on this day, learned that compassion is needed to be a police officer. This would be something that would help him hundreds of times in the future to connect with the victims relatives and even sometimes the unsubs themselves. 

It was after the case was solved that he went to talk to his father peeking into the older man's small and cozy office he lightly yelled in, "Hey, 

His dad looked up a tired smile on his face, "Stiles, come in." paperwork still lingered on his desk. 

Stiles walked in and laid down in the chair next to him, "What made you decide to be a cop?"

The Sheriff hummed softly before speaking, "I joined the army as the men in our family had done for many years and after getting back I knew I couldn't work a job that made me just sit in one place all the time. I knew I needed to help people, to make a difference," he reached behind him stretching his arms before speaking again, "So, I joined the police academy and now, I'm here and wouldn't change a thing. I feel like we are much alike in that way. We both couldn't just sit by and watch others be hurt and we want to make a difference. Even if we aren't remembered for it."

Stiles nodded and placed his head on his father's shoulder, "Okay."

Noah Stilinski smiled and said back, "Okay."

Things that happen in the past help form us into who we are in the future and for Stiles this was a deciding moment.


	3. Chapter 3: Flame

Finding Home: Chapter 3 Flame

Harry Shum Jr. as Sebastian (How he looked in Mortal Instruments)

   Stiles felt a few tears fall out of his eyes as he watched his father begin to drive away. It was his first day staying in his dorm. Part of him was extremely excited to be away from Beacon Hills, the other part was silently crying on the inside because he was so damn far away from his father. Six and a half hours away. He had never in his life been that far from the man that was his rock. His father had always been his hero, but now the words of his father sung in his ear, "Be your own hero. Find your path and tuff it out because the finest steel comes from the hottest fire. When a challenge comes to rise up o fight it."

   Stiles knew his father was right, but now he was alone. He was without Scott, he had been labeled as nonessential and tossed aside by him. He was without his father because this was his own battle to fight. Lastly, he was without the labels that had been previously placed on him. He could choose to be called anything from Mitch to Thomas. Hell, he could even change his mind and be called Stuart now. No, he didn't have to be the weird kid or the kid that talked to much. He could be anything. 

    Stiles took a deep breath and at that moment he knew that no matter what happened he would figure it out because that's what Stilinski's did, and he had nothing holding him back. Before he was only a spark, now he could become the flame. 

     He began walking to his dorm, this time he had his back straight and an easy going smile placed across his lip. He walked with a bit more confident, but not enough to seem snotty. A few people waved or spoke a simple greeting to him. This was a pleasant change, after all, he now felt welcomed to the place the would be his home for the next few years. 

    Getting to his dorm he was met with a wave of self-hate. His footsteps slowly fell silent and he leaned heavily on the wall. He felt the pack, the bullies, and his own mother's words become plastered to his skin. What if they saw past his façade? What if they saw that he wasn't wanted? He knew that his once friends were only hateful because of the loss they had suffered, he knew that the bullies were just as insecure as he was, and lastly he knew his mother was losing her mind in the last stages of her illness. He knew all of this, but the words they seemed permanently stuck to him and echoed deeply in his mind as if they were still being said to him. 

     Stiles opened his eyes, without realizing he had ever closed them, to see the door to his dorm room just a few steps away. Blinking a few more times he began to pull the broken pieces of himself back together and finally when he was no longer scared of leaving a piece missing he took the last few steps. 

     On the door were his name and others. Thankfully they had put Stiles, not Mieczyslaw which would have 98% of his dorm confused. His hand slowly lifted up and gripped the knob turning it until the latch unclicked. He pulled the door open to show two desks placed in the middle of the room, two twin beds placed against the walls, and two small closets placed against the same wall as the door he had entered through. Also in the room was a single door next to one of the twin beds. If Stiles had to guess the single door mostly lead to a small communal bathroom that he and his roommate had to share. 

    He took another deep breath before moving his things to the left side of the room. He noticed just how to blank the room was. It was in fact almost as blank as the room in Eichen House. He shook his head and began to quietly unpack, listening to all the hustle and bustle that was taking place outside of his room. Pretty soon he knew more about the guy upstairs than he wanted too and he had all his clothes put away. 

    He was halfway through putting up his things on his side of the room, which included: a board much like the one he had back in his room at home just less covered crimes, a calendar, and a few pictures when his roommate walked in. He was a fairly tall brown-haired man with a twinkle of mischief in his yellow cat-like eyes. He had tattoos that roped up his arms and seemed to move around fluidly like magic. His voice was just as deep as Stiles had imagined, "This is going to be a fun year isn't it young spark?"  
   Stiles Stilinski was good at one thing, not anything else, and that was sensing a person's character. This man gave off the vibe that he could be trusted. He was quiet, well mannered, and Stiles trusted him in an instant. The young spark smiled lightly and spoke, "Looks like it, knowledgeable mage."

    The other man chuckled and smiled showing his slightly pointed teeth, "I can teach you."

     Stiles smiled a little wider, "I'm sure you could," he paused collecting his wild thoughts before speaking, "but can you make me into a flame?"

    The man's eyes widened before the surprise was completely washed away from his face, "Now, that we will just have to wait and see about."

     Stiles nodded his understanding and turned back to continue his unpacking. Before he became completely engrossed in making this place the new home he spoke once more to the man that would share the other side of the room, "What's your name?"

    The man smiled a Cheshire Cat-like grin and said, "Sebastian High Warlock of Los Angeles and you are Stiles of Beacon Hills, the spark that ran with wolves."

    This would be the beginnings of a beautiful friendship and Stiles finally starting to unlock his true potential, but that's to come later...


	4. Chapter 4: Magic

Once more I will forever be thankful for The-sad-fangirl for being the best editor in the word thank you! She is working 400% over time this week which is absolutely awesome of her! Anyway, sorry there hasn't been much Spencer, but that will come around chapter 10ish but then for the next 10 or 15ish chapters it will be all them I promise! Anyway here the chapter... 

Chapter 4: Finding Home: Magic 

Stiles stood with his back straight and his hand out in front of him, a small bright flame came from his palm. Sweat was beading on his forehead, but all of this didn't matter because Seb, or Sebastian, his warlock roommate and current best friend wanted more. In fact the other man was telling him so in a very Finstock like manner, "I have never seen such a sad little baby flame in all my years! Do you know how long I have been alive Stiles?"

Stiles did in fact know that Seb had been alive for about a thousand or so years now, but it didn't make a difference in any way because either way Seb was going to continue to insult him until he got the results he wanted. 

Seb watched the younger man push himself just a little harder in order make the flame stay in his hand and get bigger. Seb taunted, "Is that it? Don't you believe you can do it Stiles? Don't you want to be strong? And go be able to show that pack that kicked you out that they messed with the wrong man? Come on Stiles believe!"

In all actuality, Seb was impressed, he had never seen a spark come so far so fast. Stiles spark drew him here, yes, but he never would have thought it would grow so fast. Most of the time it took decades before a spark could even make the smallest flame come from their hands, but here was Stiles who had a full on blaze in his hand. Seb was deeply proud of his new friend. The boy was so broken, but would only let it show in the smallest moments. 

Stiles gasped for air and screamed as he struggled to keep the flame strong in his hand. He knew he could do this! He had to believe! He just had too!   
As Stiles Stilinski focused all his attention and all his belief on making this flame in his hand stay strong and grow it flared up bigger than Stiles stood. He gasped and dropped his hand making the flame whisk out. 

Seb laughed and started clapping, "Very good, I must say that was exceptional."

Stiles gasped for air once more and a deep tired feeling began to settle in his bones. His body sagged to the ground and without his consent his eyes fluttered shut. Magic makes a person two things: tired and hungry. 

Seb sighed at the young man that was beginning to borrow away a place in his old heart. He walked over in his flowing way and picked the boy up to begin to carry him back to the dorm that they both shared. He took time to enjoy the walk back knowing that his life might be coming to a close soon. His one power that he never breathed a word about was his ability to see glimpses of the future. He saw the future in two ways: His own death and Stiles life or His life and Stiles death. He slowed his walk looking down at the young honey-eyed boy and in that moment he knew that he was willing to die for him. He was so full of life for someone that had seen so much. 

Seb, as he liked to be called, walked on until they were back to the dorm. He gently laid Stiles on his bed and walked over to his own bed deep in thought.   
As it turns out when Stiles woke up he did in fact want the second thing that all magic users need after magic; food.

He first noticed that he was no longer in the woods where he practiced and was instead on something soft. Looking around he realized it was his dorm bed. Stiles sat up stretching before looking over at the older man, "Want to get pizza?"

Seb chuckled lightly and nodded before getting up from his own bed and going to get his jacket. Stiles was up and getting his shoes on before running to catch up with Seb who was only walking at a mild speed. As they walked they spoke in quiet tones, "You did well today, Stiles."

Stiles nodded pleased with himself and Seb praise, "What's your favorite thing to do with magic?"

Seb hummed and thought silently for a moment as they walked, "Well," he paused before smirking, "In my times I have done many types of magic and have done many things with magic, but I love playing small little tricks with magic either for the amusement of children or others or simply because someone has crossed me."

Stiles eyes lite up and he grinned, "Can you do one for me?"

Seb looked at the brown haired boy out of the corner of his eye and pausing for a long period of time before smirking wider, "I don't see why I couldn't."

Stiles jumped up and danced around in victory, "Oh, thank you so much Seb! It's means a lot! I love magic tricks and I love pranks!"

Seb nodded as they entered the pizza shop and took a seat at the table. Stiles took the seat across from him as a waitress came to take their order. Seb's eyes flashed as Stiles spoke to the women and the menu's on the bar began to cartwheel across the counter and the chairs in the dinner began to shake. 

One person shrieked, "What the hell?"

As Seb winked slyly at Stiles and took a napkin. He folded it slowly and carefully as the magic slowly left the air and the everything returned to normal. He gave the napkin to Stiles, it was now a small fox. He smiled and his eyes glowed again the fox came to life and crawled around on Stiles hand jumping with life.   
Stiles giggled and petted the small thing gently before looking up at Seb with a small careful smile saying, "Thank you."

Seb smiled and happiness flowed in his chest at his young friends approval, "Your welcome, my friend."


	5. Chapter 5: Dad Jokes

Thank you so so so so so so much @the-sad-fangirl! She did this the same day as the last chapter for me because I'm trying so hard to stay on track! Anyway my wonderful readers here is the chapter! 

Chapter 5: Dad Jokes 

Stiles was so flipping glad to almost be done with college like god damn as if he hadn't worked his ass off for the last five years during all his breaks plus also juggling the whole learning magic thing from his amazing best friend Sebastian. And you know what, after years of classes on victimology, psychology of violence, law, criminal justice, abnormal behavior, social psychology, death and dying, human sexuality, which helped him find his own queerness, and so many more classes that made life incredibly challenging.  
Honestly he was just glad to be graduating with his doctorate instead of just his master and to have most of it paid for was a blessing, which might of had something to do with his extremely rich best friend who said it was a graduation gift. The weirdo paid for just about everything, Stiles was starting to feel spoiled. 

He learned magic from the best and he could now make flames dance around his body in any way he chose, he could make his body form into any creature he pleased, although he enjoy the fox the most, he could do spells for most anything, heal wounds, and so much other cool stuff. It still made him tired, but not as tired as it used too. He just had to believe a lot and look really stupid with his "I'm thinking face." 

It was two days until graduation when his father came to visit, now in these 5 years Seb had never managed to meet Stiles' father so this was a big day for them both. Seb was actually, for the first time in a few hundred years, nervous. After all, he was meeting his best friend's father and a man of the law, which Seb didn't always like to follow. He was kinda a speed demon and he had killed some people over the years which may or may not have been his fault. It depended on who you asked. 

Stiles was sitting on his bed in the apartment that he and Seb had been renting for the last 4 years thinking about all the stuff that had happened over the last few years. He had fought demons, which had not been fun, he had fought goblins, which also hadn't been fun, he had met a vampire, which had been fun, he had gotten a few tattoos on a drunken dare with said vampire, and had made so many memories. He still felt self-hate from time to time and he still had a deep hatred for the pack, but he no longer felt powerless. He knew he was strong and he knew that he could do anything that he set his mind too. 

Stiles was so lost in thought that he didn't see Seb drift in through the door. He had Stiles gown in his hand and looked at it in distaste. It was very ugly or at least that is what Seb thought. He decided that he was going to tell Stiles so, "Stiles, this is the ugliest piece of clothing I have ever held in my hands and that is saying something because you didn't not see what I had to wear a thousand years ago. Why would this thing be wore for a celebratory event such as the one we are going too?"

Stiles snorted and mumbled, "The gown that your holding is, which is technically called an academic dress, was first worn for tertiary education and later on, secondary education like what I'm about to graduate from and you would be to as well if you hadn't dropped out," Stiles looked up as the other man made a talking motion with his hand then he continued, "The tradition of wearing an academic dress to graduation started as a necessity rather than as official wear for the rite of passage."

Seb rolled his eyes and answers with, "You're nervous. You only ramble and look up useless knowledge when you're nervous."

Stiles sat up and looked at the other man, "Smarty pants."

Seb went and sat beside him, "It's okay to be nervous you are closing a chapter of your life."

Stiles smiled shyly, "You always read me like I'm a freakin book," he knocked shoulders with the other man, "Besides it's not like I'm really losing anything other than a bunch of stress."

Seb ran his fingers through Stiles hair gently, "You are losing your day to day schedule." 

Stiles sighed and put his head in his hands, "I know Seb."

Seb sighed, "You're not losing me either."

Stiles sighed again and nodded, "I know."

Seb pushes the young man and he fell on his side. He then smirked and spoke, "Well act like it." He got up from the bed then turn around facing Stiles, then backed up a few steps until he was against the wall. He began to count down, "One," he stepped into a running position, "two," he smiled wildly, "three!" He lunches himself forward and jumped on the younger male. Seb laughed and playfully turned into a cat just so he could sit on Stiles head this of course sent the graduate into a fit of giggles. 

Stiles ruffed the cat's ears and smiled at his best friend. He whispered almost to himself, "Thank you." 

The cat form of Seb purred and got up turning back to his more human form. He listened for a few moments, "Your father is here." 

Stiles jumped up and ran to the door, yanking the door open, and hugging his very surprise father. He pulled back and smiled, "I'm hungry!"

The older Stilinski laughed, "Hi, hungry, I'm Dad."

Stiles laughed and hugged his dad tighter. Soon after his father meet Seb, who Noah thanked heavily for all he had done for Stiles, then the group proceeded to go out for dinner. The easy atmosphere flowed the whole night and it was clear to see that Seb had become like an older brother to Stiles which the sheriff accepted with open arms.  
Stiles family of two grew once more and as it did the hole in his heart that was left by the pack closed ever so slightly. 

The next day was graduation and as Stiles was waiting in line he vibrated with energy. A grin was plastered on his face when it was his turn to walk across the stage. He was now Doctor Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski. As he took his final steps off the stage he look out at the crowd whispering to himself, "I did it."


	6. Chapter 6: Life Is A Drag

As always thank you so much to The-sad-fangirl for being an amazing editor!  
Bianca Del Rio as Sherry  
Finding Home: Chapter 6: Life Is A Drag 

It was that day. You know the day Stiles lost his favorite person in the whole world, in other words his mother. Even after so many years it hit him as hard as when it had just happened. If that wasn't enough to put Stiles on edge he had just received a call saying he hadn't gotten the job at the local police department close to his apartment.  
He was feeling dizzy with self hate and nauseous with pain. It wasn't the type of pain that could be healed by a simple pain medication either. Oh no, it was the type of pain that haunted you even in your sleep. It was his heart that hurt. 

Drinking was something Stiles didn't do often, but today was different. Today he needed something, anything, that would stop the pain that was hanging over his head and burrowing deep in his heart. He would do anything to make it stop. 

That was how he ended up in a club, but it wasn't just any type of club. Nope, it was the kind that housed some extra original people called drag queens. Stiles had made friends with some in the past, but that was back in Beacon Hills. He was now in the middle of a big town, by himself, and was about ready to get himself so drunk that he would probably have some very unfortunate accidents throughout the night, which might include: karaoke, talking the ears off of strangers, and crying silently to himself about all that he had lost while throwing up in the bathroom, but it's okay because he would make Seb magic away his hangover in the morning. 

Stiles was doing his best to dull the pain with the shittiest and cheapest drink at the bar when a drag queen with over the top glittery makeup and big red hair came over to him with a pissed off look on her face. "What you think you doing, sugar?"

Stiles looked up at her trying to calm his thoughts before speaking, "I'm here to dull the pain."

The women hummed and leaned in close, "Listen, sweetheart, some creep is eyeing you and even if you are here to get plastered off your ass I'm not going to let you get raped."

Stiles looked around and spotted the guy. He sighed before smiling weakly, "What's your name, my queen?"

The women for the night smiled, "You can call me Sherry, now come on." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the back where many other drag queens were relaxing before their shows. 

She gently pushed him into a big red couch and looked at him thoroughly before speaking, "Now, tell me your problems, sugarplum."  
Stiles shrugged before speaking, "I lose everything."

The queen paused then shook her head before snorting, "Listen here cupcake we all lose things. It could be our car keys to the most important person in our lives. It doesn't matter we all lose things. Now, your here with Momma Sherry tonight so your going to learn. First off, never take life too seriously. Now, the queen of drag herself told all the world about this one so you better listen close. We're all born naked and the rest is drag," She looking at the other girls then she smiled and turned back to Stiles, "Find your tribe. Find the people that make you feel important. Sometimes family comes and goes."

Another drag queen this one with very over the top eyeliner added, "If you can't love yourself, how are you going to love anyone else?"

Stiles looked up at them putting his glass down he sighed, "Thank you."

Sherry looked at him sharply, "Did I say I was done?"

Stiles blushed slightly, "Well, no."

Sherry snapped slightly, "Well, then don't interrupt me. I'm on a roll," she shook her head making her wig bounce slight before continuing, "Now, we all get this image of ourselves in our heads and what you got to do is don't be held back by a limited perception of yourself. We as people are always changing so be open to that change and grow with it." 

Stiles leaned back resting his head on the back of the couch. Sherry hummed thinking to herself, "You would look good in drag, you know. You got the face for it." 

Stiles laughed, "Maybe another day, okay Sherry?"

Sherry smiled, "I'm going to hold you to that. Now, tell me what's wrong."

Stiles smiled a ghost smile and began to replay his tale to this almost complete stranger. 

Later that night Stiles ended up in extravagant makeup, big heavy heels, a glittery dress, and a bright purple wig. He was now called Ivy. He did in fact sing karaoke, and talk to stranger, but more than that he made friends with the drag queens. A bunch that took care of their own. The next day he had a phone full of numbers (the drag queen's), and a clear head. Sherry was right about a lot of things and he needed to find himself again, the last few years he had been slowly putting himself together, but every time something little happened he went off the deep end again. That happens sometimes, but he needed to stop doing it every time. 

After a night full of adventure and deep talks with some very strange people he felt free and he knew that no matter what happened there were always people out there that cared about him. He was walking to get breakfast at his favorite little coffee place to celebrate. Of course this was after fighting to get all that makeup off all morning. Stiles was about a block way when his phone started to ring. 

Tears gathered in his eyes and slowly began to run down his face after the call had ended. As it turned out Stiles was crying happy tears. Tears that meant life wasn't out to get him, they were tears of almost joy. It seems for Stiles when life gets the lowest for him it always finds a way to pick itself back up. The call was from the Los Angeles police department they had a unit they wanted to put him in. 

He called Sherry, then Seb, and finally his dad. He was finding his tribe slowly but surely.


	7. Chapter 7: Karma's A Friend?

I'm ever thank for to The-sad-fangirl for being amazing and editing this for me! Also thank you so much to my best friend in the world for updating this for me while I am away for a week without my phone lol alley_jean! P.S. go read her stuff it's gold!   
Bianca Leigh as Karma

Finding Home: Chapter 7: Karma's a Friend? 

It was Stiles first day at work and honestly he was trying so mother flipping hard. But, his alarm didn't go off so he woke up late, his laundry didn't dry last night because Seb stopped the dryer, his Jeep wouldn't start so he had to try and find Seb's keys which was easier said than done, and lastly he forgot his wallet so he wasn't get any lunch today.   
Now, imagine for a moment walking into your first day of work with wet and wrinkled clothes and being extremely grumpy, but well rested and having to face your new boss, who is a very loud and annoying man, that really likes his cat named Snuggles. Yeah, so here was Stiles sitting in a very uncomfortable office chair in the police captain's office wishing he was anywhere else while his new boss, a man that was only talking about his cat and how it is important to be on time, was ever so slightly looking at Stiles like he was trash. 

By time Stiles was shown to his new office he felt like he was going to faint from lack of food and the information overload about Snuggles. That was when a high heeled super over the top women walked up to him with the biggest grin Stiles had ever seen. To top it off, this person was Stiles' new partner, a women named Karma. She had one rule which was to never date her brother. Why that was a rule Stiles didn't know nor will he ever know, but it was the easiest rule Stiles ever had to follow.   
Now, Karma wasn't only an extraordinarily good dresser she was also an extremely skilled witch, who was well known for being able to tell you bits about your future. As it turned out she was a great detective as well. 

So, this is how Stiles ended up sitting at a bar the local cops frequent after his first day at work, which hadn't been successful. In order, he had been sent to see what was wrong with one of the police dogs who threw up on him, he had to go without lunch, and lastly someone lost the evidence that he was testing making him have to go back to Captain Rush's office. 

Karma smiled him softly, "Your first day is always rough. It's to test your strength."

Stiles could only sigh while laying his head on the bar. This made Karma chuckle lightly, "You know that all your struggles are going to lead you into a bright and prosperous future. Every single thing that has ever happen to each of us leads us to where we are meant to be. Well, that's a lie, but most of the time the future has very few outcomes and whatever happens it will lead you there. Like now you could do anything, like jump on the bar and dance shirtless, although it's not in your nature you could do it and it would impact your life, but not enough to have it affect the outcome of your life."

Stiles looked up at her with a wicked grin, "Did you say something about dancing?" before running over the the jukebox in the corner of the room. The song started to play and Stiles let the music run through his. He felt his soul lift up and his body began to move although Karma rolled her eyes heavily at him she soon got up and joined him. As it turned out Stiles danced twisting and turning in formations that only he could figure out while Karma danced more like Morticia Addams using her arms in wide fluid motions.  
After the song was over and their friendship was firmly bonded Karma pulled him over to the bar where they were sitting before, she paused ordering them water's before she spoke again, "I have one last thing to tell you about the future. Now, please understand anything else I tell you could alter and change things in a way I would never want to happen so please tell me do you you want to here something dreadful that you can never prevent or something sparkling with hope, but uncertain in its outcome?"

Stiles took a long drink from his water before turning to the women who would be his partner for the next few years. This choice, as many to come, would affect his future and this right here was her testing him. In time, she would talk him out of a lot of bad things and talk him into some very good things, but this right here was the one moment that he truly chose how his future would be lead. His choices were fear for something you can't stop or hope for something that might not come true. Stiles spoke after a long time, "Tell me about the uncertain outcome."

The look on Karma's face gave nothing away. She looked at him for a short pause before she nodded and spoke in a voice as old as time, "Have you ever heard of the story that human beings once had four arms, four legs, and two heads?"

Stiles nodded and Karma took another drink before continuing, "I don't know for certain what really happened to make the two souls permanently split apart, although some have their guesses, that's unimportant really. What is important is that the person who completes each of us is rumored to still be able to be found." She shifted her weight and looked at Stiles thoughtfully, "A soulmate some people call them." 

Stiles' voice was uncertain as he spoke, "A soulmate?"

Karma nodded and flashed her witch eyes for a moment, "Yes, a soulmate. You, my dear, have the potential to meet your soulmate." 

Stiles gasped softly and Karma touched his forehead giving him just a glimpse of messy brown hair, a green sweater vest, and a gleeful smile. When Stiles opened his eyes Karma was smiling at him gently before saying her goodbyes and leaving. 

Stiles sat there for a while longer trying to get just one more glimpse of the person he was meant for. Trying to remember every detail. He got up and began the walk to Seb's car before heading home with a goofy grin etched on his face. 

This night not only did Stiles gain his footing with a job that he would love, but he also gained another member of his tribe and a hope for something more.


	8. Chapter 8: Dad With A Shotgun

Thank you The-sad-fangirl your my fav for always being an amazing beta and friend! And thank you alley_jean you are also my fav for publishing this while I'm gone and also just being awesome sauce in general! Also know that while reading this part right here I have a paint brush in my mouth! I'm painting don't judge lol.

Finding Home: Chapter 8: Dad With A Shotgun

It was a day like any other for Stiles, he got up, made breakfast, had some weird argument with Seb, took a shower while belting out some rock tune, and then finally heading out to work, but today would be different. Today, the life of Stiles Stilinski would change once more. 

Stiles was rushing to work because he was running late like the responsible adult he was and it wasn't until his day of basically just doing was almost over with Karma not so subtly eyeing him with a slightly demonic grin which could have meant she was happy, but the world would never know. You see the thing about Karma was when the wonderful trans women tried to seem happy she really just scared small children. It was something Stiles learned about one of his dearest friends over the years and don't even get him started on when she was mad that's when she scared full adult men away. 

Stiles was carefully trying to sneak a cookie off of Officer Logan's desk when his phone started to ring making him to jump out of his chair, trip over his trash bin, and fall to the floor awhile yelling out, "I didn't do it!"

No one was impressed and Karma was laughing her buns off to say the least. Stiles jumped up from the floor, where his dignity and self respect would stay for the remainder of his life, brushed himself off, then snagged the cookie while answering the phone, "Hello, this is Dr. Stilinski. How can I help you?" 

The voice from the other line was clearly a male. His voice had a commanding tone that lead Stiles to believe he was a person that held some sort of power, "Hello Dr. Stilinski, my name is Agent Hotchner and I was wondering if you could answer a few questions."

Stiles looked up at Karma a starstruck facial expression appeared on his face. This was a man that he had seen on the news a few times and he had done tons of research while in college on the team of people that worked for a Behavioral Analysis Unit in the FBI. In complete and total honesty these people were his superheroes. 

While eating his cookie as quietly as he could and making intense faces at his partner he answered the man's questions as quickly and as intelligently as he possibly could. For some it took him minutes to answer after being so deep in thought about them that it shook him to his very core while others he answered within a few seconds of them being asked. 

It was long after his cookie was gone and Karma has gotten bored of making faces with him that the conversation between the two finally came to an end. Agent Hotchner never told him what the conversation which added up to a grand total of 174 minutes was meant for, but his last line before he hung up haunted Stiles mind for the next few days, "We will speak again soon."

Stiles, after putting the phone down, let a deep breath of air fall out his lungs. It was crazy and incredibly intense talking to a man like Agent Hotchner. He looked up at Karma, who had an almost taunting grin on her smug face, he eyed her before speaking, "What do you know that you aren't telling me?"

The women looked up at the ceiling and pressed her lipstick cover lips together before humming and taunting, "Oh, plenty of things I'm sure."

Stiles glared at her and with his magic picked up her favorite pen, "Tell me or I will burn this pink bedazzled piece of writing stationary!"

Karma huffed and flashed her witch eyes that flared green before the pen was magically back in her hands, "I would like to see you try, Stilinski."

Stiles stuck his tongue out at her and turned back to his desk full of paperwork, "Well, I guess you're going to have to do your own reports from now on." 

Karma snorted before spinning in her chair to get up and get a cup of coffee. Walking away she whispered silently to herself, "Don't I know it." And if you looked closely you might have even seen the slightest tear run down her face. 

It was only a few days later, on Stiles day off, a day where he mostly hangs out with Seb practicing magic or causing some kinda mischief, but on this day he was sitting around in his boxers watching reruns of Modern Family because Seb was out dealing with some rogue vampires or something, when he got a second call from one Agent Hotchner. 

This time Stiles answered less question and got more of his questions answered. As soon as the conversation was over Stiles decided to call his father, but there was just one thing that made it impossible for Noah Stilinski to understand what was going on and that would be Stiles was bawling his mother freaking eyes out. Noah Stilinski, while trying to calm his son down, ran into the other room to get his shotgun because it didn't matter that he was a sheriff he was going to kill whoever hurt his beloved son. Stiles after finally calming down was able to tell his father the good news: Stiles was in-line to get a job within the BAU. 

Not only did papa bear Noah Stilinski put his shotgun down he also began to let tears of joy and pride run down his face. His only son was living his dream and might be able to be part of a team that few people ever got to be apart of. What more could a father want? While.Agent Hotchner's number wouldn't be too bad so he could yell at the man for almost giving him a heart attack and making his son cry, but years later when he met the man he would hug him tightly and tell him he was part of the family. 

The next person Stiles told was Seb, who hugged him tightly and told him where even Stiles went he would follow. They then went out to have celebratory pizza and went to the bar to tell Sherry who hugged Stiles into her fake boobs and then told everyone in the place. 

For the next week a grin never left Stiles face and when he did a facetime interview he was clearly high on happiness. Two weeks after that he got a letter in the mail saying he had gotten the job. Pretty soon he was shipping his and Seb's stuff to an apartment Seb just magically had. He put in his two weeks notice and had to say goodbye to all the friends he had made at the station over the last year and a half. Logan gave him a batch of cookies and told him he wasn't very subtle. 

Karma gave him the biggest grin and whispered, "Your going to do great things, never let anything hold you back," she elbowed him when she noticed the tears in his eyes before saying, "This isn't goodbye so keep in contact, you fool." 

Within the next week Stiles was standing beside his best friend at the front door of their new apartment. Seb laid his arm over Stiles shoulders and quietly said, "You did it." Stiles could only nod with tears of happiness streaming down his face.


	9. Chapter 9: This Is Social Norms Speaking

Thank you to The-sad-fangirl for being amazing per usual!!

Finding Home: Chapter 9: This Is Social Norms Speaking 

Stiles was pacing and it was really starting to piss Seb off. Like okay, he understood that Stiles was nervous he had every right to be, he was about to meet the big shots of the FBI, but could he at least pace somewhere else? Somewhere that wasn't the middle of the living room. Plus, to make matters even more upsetting for Seb, it was six in the morning and Seb does not function in the mornings, at least not before ten. Now, he loved Stiles like a brother, a best friend, and as someone he would die for, but Seb could not deal with pacing at the crack of mother freaking dawn! So, when Seb shouted, "Would you just stop!" No one should have been surprised and yet Stiles was. 

Quickly, Stiles stopped pacing, tripped, fell, choked slightly on his coffee, and had the rest of it land on his lap. He looked up at Seb with a dark look before using every word that teachers would have sent him to the office when he had been in school. 

Seb was still unimpressed at the younger man so he got up in his graceful cat like way, walked over to the closet and got Stiles another outfit for work, before pulling him to the bathroom. As Stiles shut the door Seb raised his voice to call, "Hurry up! You have twenty minutes."

By time Stiles got out of the shower he only had about 10 minutes left and Seb wasn't going to let him leave without a good first day of work breakfast. That took another 5 minutes of shoving an outrageous amount of food, made by Sed, into his mouth as fast as he could so he wouldn't be late for his first day at work. All things considered, the breakfast was good and he got to work on time. 

Now, Seb couldn't come with him, probably due to the fact that in any database he was in he had big wanted sign over his head. He was also really old so he kinda messed up the whole keeping track of everyone by a number that they are given at birth thing. All that and maybe it would be a little weird for a grown man to walk in with his best friend on his first day of work, but that's just social norms speaking. 

Stiles walked to the front desk, without tripping over his own feet and making a fool of himself, so that he could get his pass and maybe some idea of where to go because let's be honest this was a big ass building full of the nations secrets he really didn't want to walk into the wrong room and end up overhearing something that could get him killed. Either that or he would end up walking into the wrong room and it would be the ladies room somehow, it's happened before. 

Stiles was in the elevator and if he could get through the walk to his new bosses office without falling, tripping, or saying something off the wall and stupid he would count today was a win, but judging by his partner on the catwalk to hell with her over the top glare he doubted he would be able to count today as the win of his dreams. So he walked, he watched his feet, and made sure that he didn't run into anyone, well at least anyone that looked of any importance, he did in fact run into a small man that held like ten coffees in his hands, but Stiles made sure that he didn't spill any coffees and said sorry about thirty different times. By the time Stiles got to his new bosses office he almost was on the verged saying screw this and walking out, but here he stood outside the door of one Aaron Hotchner. Stiles was about ready to cry whether it was tears of happiness or fear he wasn't sure, maybe a bit of both. 

Stiles raised his fist and knocked it was only a few seconds before a voice from within called out, one that he had heard over the phone a few times now, "Come in!"

Stiles turned the handle of the door and knew that there was no turning back and with that thought he walked in. He put on his best smile at seeing the older man and said, "I'm Doctor Mieczyslaw Stilinski although I prefer the name Stiles. Anyways, we spoke on the phone about you guys needing another person on your team and I'm the dude that moved all the way from California so I hope this isn't a prank, but anyway yeah here I am. Just you know breaking all the social norms that are probably laid over this place because I have said guys and dude," Stiles hands moved quickly as he spoke and as he continued to ramble Agent Hotchner just raised one eyebrow, "Well, anyway, yeah. I'm just going to continue to make a fool of myself it seems like. Okay, I'm shutting up now."   
Hotch smiled slowly and paused looking at the younger man closely before speaking, "Yes, we spoke on the phone and this is not a prank. If you are up to it we can go and meet the team and then I'll show you to your desk," Hotch got up and walked over to the door before turning around and speaking to Stiles once more, "Oh, and we hold onto social norms loosely."  
Stiles gulped slightly before falling into step after the man that had now became his boss and would soon become a close friend to him.   
The duo walked into a nice sized room that had a table and chairs. In those chairs where people that would grow into the family that Stiles always craved. First, there was a brightly clothed women whose face shown with joy, after her a dark skinned man with a slight smirk on his face, next was a dark haired women that had a motherly appearance to her, second to last was a man that was the oldest in the room, but had a deep look of intelligence, and finally, the last person in the room had messy brown hair and a sweater vest. Stiles couldn't stop himself from thinking that a sweater vest never looked as good on someone as it did that man.   
His team, yes his team he liked the sound of that, was a little odd, but overall he was glad to have meet them. A smile graced his face as he was introduce to each and everyone of them.


	10. Chapter 10: Would You?

Thank you so much for everything The-sad-fangirl

Finding Home: Chapter 10: Would You?  
It was a few months into the job when Stiles started to really connect with the other members of the team, none more than Spencer. He and the brown-haired genius just clicked in a way that Stiles never thought he would get again. Sometimes when he walked into the room babbling about who knows what Stiles couldn't help the smile that was brought to his lips. He watched Spencer's hands tumble around as he talked with excitement in his eyes. Stiles sighed, although he was slightly crushing on the other man he just knew he couldn't pursue him and nor would the other man ever return his feelings. 

Maybe Stiles had grown up around hopeless romantics like his mother and Scott, but he could swear he felt a pull or something to Spencer. 

As it was, Stiles needed his thoughts elsewhere because once more Seb was up to something. You see, Seb had made it his mission to find some way to embarrass Stiles to the point that it was almost public humiliation, but he never truly did cross the line and Stiles always found it in his heart to forgive Seb. Although, Stiles was extremely pissed at him for a while. 

Stiles could now see Seb's bright and slightly evil nature, although in a fond like way, grinning as he walked gracefully down the hallway. Stiles eyed him with a glare thinking, what the hell way this man up to know. 

Spencer turned to Stiles, his attention still on the topic that had taken control of his mind, at the moment it was something about different types of governments and the psychological impact they can leave on the different citizens that live in the area. Stiles' mind was now elsewhere hoping and praying that Seb wouldn't do anything to stupid and get Stiles fired or worse publicly embarrassed in front of him crush which was kinda catastrophic in his mind. Seb walked right up as if he owned the place, even though he might have the money to Stiles didn't think Seb should even own a goldfish let alone a whole incredibly large business, and sat right on Stiles desk. 

Stiles closed his eyes already feeling the apologies on the tip of his tongue and a headache beginning to form in the center of his forehead because although he will forever love his best friend he really an asshole sometimes. Seb tisked and took a long look around before speaking to our main characters, "You really need to stop being so uptight and while you're at it get you head out of your own anal cavity."

Stiles headache slowly got more intense with every word that flowed out of Sebastian's mouth, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Seb smiled tiredly and with a look that said he knew more then he said, "Look around you and start taking chances. I'm not going to always be around to push you into things, Stiles. You know what Karma said, and even if the old bat may be wrong at least find it in that damaged little heart of yours to try and love again," Seb dragged a pen this way and that way laying on Stiles desk and began to click it in an annoying fashion before looking up and smirking at Stiles, "Besides your not going to make me call the girls are you?"

Stiles laughed lightly and shook his head no before smacking Seb's shoulder and saying, "Thank you but you have to get out of here. Seriously, couldn't this have waited until I got home?"

Seb leaned in a smirk clear in his eyes and voice, "If you don't ask that pretty man over there out on a date I will teleport our apartment building to New York and change the locks."  
Stiles gasped, "You wouldn't!"

Seb jumped down from Stiles desk, winked, and began walking away while saying, "Try me."  
Stiles sighed and dropped his head to his desk. Spencer, like the kind friend he was and maybe just maybe he was concerned about his crush, hurried over to ask, "Hey are you okay?" He didn't wait for Stiles to answer before continuing on, "I hope you and your boyfriend are okay and that everything works out because I know that it can be really hard, you know, with your job. After all, police and law enforcement jobs have a slightly higher divorce rate than other jobs."

Stiles chuckled at the rambling man, "We are fine he just wants me to do something I'm nervous about, plus he's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend. Also, I don't know about that, based on new data that is incorrect, law enforcers don't have any higher divorce rates than the national average for any other job type."

Spencer looked at him with concern then a spark of challenge, "Well played, Doctor, well played."

Stiles smiled looking around noticing that most people were clearing out for today he sighed and looked back at Spencer, "I know this is random, but if I don't ask I will be locked out of my apartment, although that's not why I'm asking, it just motivated me to ask I guess, anyway," Stiles paused for a moment took a deep breath before rushing through his next sentence, "Would you like to go to dinner with me, like as a date type thing?"

Spencer was caught by surprise, "Oh, well," he stopped shifting before speaking. Stiles, at this point, looked down feeling the denial in the sentence, "I would love too."

Stiles looked up in shock, "Really?"

Spencer nodded and Stiles jumped up hugging him, "I can't wait! How about tomorrow after work if we don't have a case! I know this little place that will just be perfect!"

Spencer smiled and nodded as the other man rambled and spoke. Maybe what Karma said was right after all. Maybe just maybe Stiles would find his perfect person and maybe that person was a man named Spencer Reid who was not only a genius, but someone that just understood Stiles for who he was and who he would become.


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye

Sam Worthington as War

Finding Home: Chapter 11: Goodbye Stiles knew it was just a dinner date, which shouldn't have been that big of a deal, other than that it was his first date with Spencer  
Stiles knew it was just a dinner date, which shouldn't have been that big of a deal, other than that it was his first date with Spencer. But, he knew that by the look on Seb's face that something really bad was going to happen. Sebastian always thought that he had the absolute best poker face, but come on! He looked half way in pain and halfway constipated as he button up Stiles' shirt.

Stiles had to know what was wrong, he was extremely curious after all, "What's wrong Seb? Is something going to go wrong on this date? Did I choose the wrong person to go on a date with?"

Seb scoffed and laid his hand on the other man's shoulder. As he began to speak a gentle and almost sorrowful look entered his eyes, "Stiles, you have no need to fret about this date I promise you that, but know that what is going to happen tonight was set in motion a long time ago. I have taught you well and I know that no matter what happens you are going to be strong enough," he smiled a gentle smile that Stiles had only seen a few times while being friends with Seb, it was a smile he saved for those who were closest to him, "I know that nothing is going to make sense to you for awhile, but I can tell you that one day it will and when that day come you will have people by your side that are truly your family."

Stiles smiled a sad and doleful smile, "Seb you're never this wise and meaningful in your words, are you okay?"

Seb chuckled only for a moment before he chuffed Stiles ear gently, "You have made this life full of so much joy and laughter for someone as old as me and I need you to know that no matter what happens tonight that I am happy for you and you don't need to worry about me, because I will always be by your side and in your heart."

Stiles felt tears begin to build up in his eyes and a sad watery smile formed on his face, "Why does this sound like a goodbye, Seb?"

Seb opened his mouth to answer, but before he could the doorbell sounded meaning that Stiles' date was at the door. Sebastian smiled one more time at his best friend and most trusted companion before quickly fixing the collar of Stiles' shirt. He quickly pushed him off to the door which Stiles opened to find Spencer standing with a bundle of flowers in his hands and a goofy, but nervous smile on his face. 

"Hey." Stiles said with a nervous and tight voice full of emotions left from before. 

"Hey." Spencer answered unsure of how to respond to Stiles' clearly upset body language. 

Seb smiled at them both before pushing them out the door wishing them a good time. He was glad that his best friend had in fact found his soulmate, but sad that this would be the last time he ever got to see Stiles in this life. Maybe they would meet again in another life. After all, they may not have been soulmates romantically, but they had formed a bond that couldn't be broken by death. 

He watched in his mind's eye as Stiles and Spencer joked and began to imprint and bond with one another. Sebastian sat down in his favorite living room chair with a daring smiling and a tear rolling down his face. He had a salt line around him, a book of spells in his left hand, and a shotgun laid laying across his lap and resting in his right hand. He wasn't going down without a fight. 

Stiles had taken Spencer to his favorite dinner only a few blocks from his and Seb's apartment and although he was deeply worried about what Seb had said he couldn't stop himself from enjoying his date with Spencer, who he clearly clicked with. They talked about slight of hand magic and real magic where they both showed each other tricks.   
Finally when they had each eaten the utmost food their bellies could hold they started their way back to Stiles apartment. They knocked shoulders and laughed at jokes that were almost complete nonsense to anyone other than them. 

After the walked they stopped outside of Stiles' apartment it was clear that neither wanted the night to end so Stiles being the slightly more brave relationship wise asked, "Want to come in for a movie?"

Spencer smiled at the other man warmly and nodded in reply. 

Stiles opened the door and first noticed the overturned furniture, a fire began to build in his chest, and his eyes searched for his best friend. 

Finally, his eyes found Sev's broken and bloodied form. The salt line was scattered, the book was thrown across the room, and the shotgun laid bent. Stiles dropped to his knees beside Sebastian's body tears began to stream down his face and his magic flared to life, things began to move and fire began to form in Stiles hands. 

Stiles for the first time saw the past in his mind's eye. He saw the demons come in and a man on a horse that could only be War. He saw them kill, maim, and slaughter his best friend. Sebastian didn't go down without a fight and killed a number of demons, but War served the final blow to kill Seb. 

When the memory had finally played out in Stiles head and he came out of the dreamlike state he noticed that Spencer had his hand on his shoulder in a calming like way. Stiles looked up tears falling in heavy pools down his face, "Demons did this, but not only demons, War himself" 

Spencer nodded, "There's more than good magic out there I take it."

Stiles nodded tears still streaming down his face, "Something like that."

Spencer crouched down beside Stiles, "Are you going to do this the official way or the supernatural illegal way?"

Stiles laughed tiredly and without happiness, "How can I report that my over a thousand year old friend had just been murdered by not only demons but a head demon that is one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse?"

Spencer chuckled, "Well, that does seem a bit far fetched, but I believed you and I never really believed in this stuff before dinner tonight." 

Stiles nodded but said, "It doesn't help that Seb had a few warrants for his arrest."

Spencer sighed, "I think your going to have to do this illegally."

Stiles frowned slightly, but nodded. "Me too."

Spencer got up and said, "Come on, get up and clean this place up, then grab clothes for tomorrow. Your going to come sleep at my place then tomorrow call in and say there had been a death in your family. Take the time off and bring these demons to justice. If you need help call me and I will help, but until then you need a good night's rest and time to mourn."

Stiles stood up and nodded he began to fix his apartment, but before he finished he noticed a note that was rolled up in Seb's hand. Taking it gently it read:   
Dear Mieczyslaw,  
These last few years you have shown me that life is full of so much more than pain and loneliness. I know that you are hurting and probably wish I would have stopped you from going on that date tonight, but please understand that nothing could have stopped what happened tonight. I pissed off the wrong people, by helping the right people.   
For once in my extended life I am proud. I know that you are going to hunt down the people that have done this because I would do the same for you. Go to Death he is a buddy of mine and will help you.   
Now, I have left you all of my physical belongings and I have also gifted you my magic. I have another apartment waiting for you so you never have to come here again because I understand that this place will be full of to much sorrow. Live each day knowing that we will meet again. Love and find family, and don't be afraid to forgive.   
Now, I can hear the demons beginning to come knocking on the door so I must cut this short I have so much I wish I could have told you, but I don't have the time to now.   
Anyway, dear brother, I will miss you and I hope you only the best. Don't give up on that weirdo you went on a date with tonight he's the one for you, I promise. I'm always with you in spirit. Goodbye.   
Your's truly and in eternity, Seb

Stiles folded the letter gently before putting it in his wallet beside the picture of him and Seb he had there. He finished fixing the apartment with a faint and sad smile on his face. He turned to Spencer and hugged him tightly whispering a thank you. 

He gathered the clothes he needed before leaving, but before he closed the door he whisked Seb's body off to a grave beside Stiles' own mother's. He willed a gravestone that said, "Sebastian Stilinski. Brother in everything, but blood. Forever missed."

Stiles whispered, "Goodbye, Seb, you magic bastard," as he closed the door one last time. He walked away with his hand in Spencer's. 

Far away from this apartment a new life is being born this one of a cat with very distinct eyes, eyes with a graceful and trickster look in them. The owner just happened to name it Sebastian.


	12. Chapter 12: Justice

Thank you to The-sad-fangirl for everything she goes for me and this story!! You're amazing girl!! 

Evan Peters as Death

Stiles didn't even want to think about what his life would have been like if nothing in it had gone wrong. Honestly, that would be just depressing, hoping for something that could never actually happen, but there were times in his life that he was sure that this world really served him a shitty deal. 

That all has nothing do with the fact that he is cold and wet outside a flower shop, but also everything do to do with it because once more life handed him lemons that were rotten. He was just about to throw some rotten lemons back at life, well metaphorically, of course. 

Stiles wasn't waiting outside of just any flower shop, oh no, that would be way to mother freaking easy, he was outside of Death's flower shop. You know the living thing, well sort of, that is one of the most feared beings in the whole wide flipping world. Well, as you can imagine Stiles was having a great time, why Death would own a flower shop out of any type of business he really didn't know. Like, come on: morgue, cemetery, or even, the bringer of all death and decay in today's society, McDonalds, but no of course not, he choose a flower shop!

Said flower shop was painted a pleasant pink color and was absolutely covered in flowers. He even had a fine selection of succulents, if the sign outside was correct.   
Stiles was about to lose his shit. Honestly, if this was a joke he was going to find some way to kill Death or he was just going on a killing spree in general, because he just lost the most important person to him, other than his dad, to a bunch of two bits demons and a horseman of the apocalypse. To make matters worse Stiles (at least in my story) didn't believe in Christianity. He was closer to flipping off the sky and spinning in circles than he was to getting down on his knees and praying.

So he sucked it up and walked in to find a young looking man with unruly blond hair and a dark look in his eyes. He had a taunting smile when he looked up at Stiles and when he spoke it seemed as loud as a canon but he spoke in a whisper, "Welcome, young Spark to my flower shop."

Stiles froze and looked at the man with darting eyes, "Death?"

The dark blond rolled his eyes upward and leaned back, "Yup."

Stiles looked over the other male one more time before speaking, "My friend Seb said to come to you. He was murdered by someone you might know, a horseman in red. War himself and some lesser demons."

Death looked up with an interested facial expression, "Why, you don't say." It was less of a question and more of a statement. 

Stiles arched his eyebrows to the sky and nodded in an over dramatic and exaggerated movement. Death looked at him with an expression of boredom in his eyes before he got up with a tight lipped smile, "My colleague always did have a problem with your little warlock friend, but alas I do in fact owe the man a debt," He was poking around in his plants looking for one while speaking to Stiles in a smooth toned voice, "I have a little plant here that should subdue War for a long enough amount of time for you to end his life. I will also give you his location, but as of the last words spoken from my mouth I will no longer owe a debt to Sebastian nor you, boy."

Stiles remained silent as Death handed him a bag of powder and whispered the location softly in Stiles' ear along with something else, just in case.

In all, that is how Stiles ended up outside of a club, one called The War of Man, which of course War would owe a club that he basically named after himself. The horsemen all seemed like they had the biggest sticks up their respected butts from what Stiles had witnessed and been through so far. 

With a bit of luck on his side Stiles got into the club quickly and once in spotted the other man just as quickly, after all, he was kinda hard to miss in his bright red Gucci jumpsuit. Stiles used his magic to mask his scent a few blocks ago but now he took to replacing it with the scent of human and hormones that penetrated the air around him. Letting himself let go just a bit he climbed the stairs up to where the man of the hour sat. 

Stiles waved in a flirting manner before waving the man over to him and of course the bouncers looked at his with a threat clear in their eyes, maybe luck was on his side that night or maybe War was just thirsty af, but he followed Stiles back to a private room. 

Stiles as soon as the door was shut lunged at the other man throwing the powered in his face and watched him fall to the ground. Before he had left Death told him about how to strip War of his power and now Stiles was moving to complete the ritual. 

Bone tired, Stiles watched as War screamed while his power was pulled from his body and released into the planes of earth to find a new host. Finally, the man passed out and Stiles knew that taking a such a powerful beings power and leaving them to live a mundane life would be much more painful than anything an afterlife could offer. His justice was served. Now, Stiles could grieve for his fallen friend.


	13. Chapter 13: Time Of Mourning

Thank you The-sad-fangirl

Finding Home: Chapter 13: Time Of Mourning 

Okay, sure Stiles had brought Seb's killers to justice, but now he didn't have a mission and he was in a new apartment that was bare of his best friend, brother from another mother, and roommate for the last however many years. It was like losing a part of himself. Everything was just way to quiet. After all, Seb was always yearling and screaming about some annoying thing that Stiles one, didn't care about, and two, probably didn't even know what the hell what going on. Now, Stiles deeply and truly wished he had listened to every last word that came out of the older man's mouth, he wished he had made the best of the time they had together, and he wished that he had a chance to show Seb just how much he actually meant to Stiles. He was everything Stiles needed in a best friend. 

God damn it, Seb was loyal to a fault, he was as brave as brave could be, he was funny and made Stiles laugh even when he got deeply depressed, and he was just amazing, any time Stiles needed him he was there. Time is such a gift that is always taken advantage of and now, the time spent with one person that will forever make an impact on Stiles life was completely and utterly gone with no way to return. 

This is what lead Stiles kneeling in the middle of his brand new apartment, his brand new completely Seb less apartment that made him feel like all the life had been taken from his soul, crying. It wasn't just the cry of a sad man mourning, oh no, it was more it was the somber sob of a man that was deeply affected and changed by someone that had just died. It was the type of cry that scared the souls of those who heard it. Stiles seemed broken. 

This is where an amazing man by the name of Spencer Reid came in. He knew that Stiles was going to be truly broken by the loss of his best friend and also knew that he was going to need someone. Spence was going to be that someone. He was at the door when he heard the deep and heartbreaking sobs of one Stiles Stilinski which gave him the urge to bust through the door and surround the other man in a hug. So, he did so in a less violent manner. He slowly opened the door to not spoke the honey eyed boy and came in slowly until he got to Stiles. He wrapped his long, lean limbs around Stiles holding him close as the younger man sobbed in loss. Spencer felt his soul ache from the second hand loss and he promised deep within himself that he would never let Stiles fight a battle like this again. 

Stiles fell asleep in the arms of Spencer Reid who had the strength, or maybe just the motive, to pick the man up and carry him to his room where the promptly both fell into a deep slumber. 

While they slept their legs tangled and entwined, their arms locked around each other in a tight and loving embrace, and lastly heads gently resting against each other. This was the sleep of lovers. One one whose heart was deeply broken and the other a man of comfort and love. It was heartwarming and incredibly sobering at the same time. Sadness flowed through the air and it was only tinged by the love that was beginning to build between the two young soulmates. After all, Stiles had come to learn Karma wasn't always a bitch, she sometimes spoke of a future full of love, one with a soulmate by Stiles' side and that person was Spencer. 

The next morning, Stiles woke up the the smell of coffee and breakfast. Coming out in the clothes he wore yesterday, Stiles saw his handsome and incredible boyfriend over the stove a pot in his hand. They didn't really speak that morning, but as Stiles ate with Spencer he went through the mail. In the mail was a letter and this letter held the invitation to the wedding of Noah Stilinski and Melissa McCall. Sometimes, just sometimes when one life ends and another begins happiness can come out of the woodwork. 

It was of no surprise to Noah when his son said that he would be coming with a young man named Spencer who was his soulmate. After all, Noah had heard weirder things come out of his son's mouth, like how much he loved Lydia when he was only in the second grade or how he blunt he was coming out as gay. Stiles wasn't known for his subtlety, if anything he was the most blunt person people knew. But it was what made Stiles himself and Noah will always love him and support his decisions in life. After all, his son was one of his only family members left but now he was making his family bigger and he wanted his son, and whoever his son deem fit, to be there. It didn't matter if that person was Spencer Reid or the domino's snowman. He had just lost a man that was like a son to him and as bad a time as it was he couldn't postpone his wedding. Well, second wedding, but he also knew that Stiles didn't care and knew that this wasn't replacing his mom in the least. After all, Stiles himself had learned that family grows and changes as the years go by. 

It was also no surprise to Spencer when he was asked by the man that he had held the night before if he was willing to become a permanent fixture in Stiles' life. To some it might seem strange but life is strange and when life hands you a good fruit you take it and make the best out of it. Life was giving both men a chance or maybe even a second chance at love and looking deeply in each other's eyes they knew that they would take that chance and fight for each other any way they had too.


	14. Chapter 14: The Dance Begins

Thank you so much to The-sad-fangirl for editing this and thank you so much for fixing the ending I had no idea how to wrap this chapter up other than sounding like a complete dweeb so thank you!! 

Finding Home: Chapter 14: The Dance Begins 

Stiles and Spencer had been dating for a few months, well truthfully it was more like one, maybe two at the most, and now Spencer was traveling all the way to Beacon Hills, California to meet Stiles father. A man that was well known for being a fair and kind person, a sheriff of a small town where way to much murder happened while Stiles was in high school, and probably the scariest of all was always meeting Stiles dates with a gun in his lap and a deep trickster grin etched on his face. If there was one thing Spencer had learned about the man he was just about to meet it was that Stiles hadn't only got his mischievous streak from his late mother but from his father too. 

Stiles was extremely excited unsurprisingly, while Spencer was a little more on the nervous side. As they began to board the plane to Beacon Hills Stiles was practically vibrating in his seat while rambling endlessly about planes, weddings, and other random things that happened to pop into his mind. Stiles looked over to him with a small smile and a watchful look in his eyes, "It's going to be okay, I promise Spence. My dad is going to love you."

Spencer looked at him, the silent panic now clear on his facial figures. Stiles smiled softly and took the other man's hand holding it in his own then slowly bringing it to his lips to place soft kisses there. Stiles put the other man's hand down while leaving it in his own, "I pinky promise you that everything will work out and be absolutely marvelous. We are going to dance, see me give a extremely sappy speech, and avoid everyone from my high school years."

Spencer smiled softly and giggled, "You did look kinda goofy with that buzzed hair."

Stiles rolled his eyes and snorted, "Listen love, my dad knows me and I talk to him just about every night, he probably knows more about you than he's ever wanted to. He's excited to meet the man that has stolen my heart. He will also be so worried about this wedding being perfect and making sure nothing is happening at the station. Plus, if all else fails I will hide his guns."

Spencer nuzzled his head into the crook of the golden eyed man's neck and fell asleep for the rest of the flight. Stiles smiled fondly at the other man. He really did believe that Noah would love this man, maybe not as much as Stiles himself had already began too, but Noah would care for this man like another son. Stiles knew that in his heart. 

They landed without much trouble and were looking for Stiles father when out of nowhere Stiles took off running colliding into the older Stilinski. Spencer walked up at a brisk pace as to not lose Stiles in the crowd. It was extremely heartwarming to see the father and son hugging so closely in the middle of the airport. 

It was only a few minutes later when Noah finally let his son go with tears in his eyes and a laugh bubbling in his chest with an easy smile he turned to Spencer and said, "You must be the Spencer Reid that I have heard so much about," he paused and pulled Spencer into a tight hug, "You are always welcome in my home, as long as you don't break my boy's heart, and I'm more than happy to welcome you to the Stilinski family."

Spencer hugged the other man with the least amount of awkwardness he could tears began to bubble in his own eyes and he choked out, "Thank you." Before pulling back and leaning into Stiles side. Happiness flooded his chest and a smile graced his face. He and the other Stilinski would talk late into the night and would, in the years to come, talk on the phone for long periods of time. Stiles was right his father would love Spencer Reid like his own son. 

Two days later, the wedding was to took place and in Spencer's option it was a good wedding. The bride wasn't a witch, in all actuality she was a pleasant and sweet women that welcomed him in the same way, with wide open arms, the food was good, and dancing with Stiles was even better. 

They would wrap their arms around each other and gently sway to the music no matter the song. Noah, the man of the hour, came up and congratulated them for finding each other and clearly being deeply in love even though they had only met each other a short time ago and also told them that he and his lovely wife would be leaving soon. Stiles might have slapped his father's arm and called him a teenager, but it was all in good fun. 

It was late into the night before they went to bed, most of the other guests had left and Noah and Melissa had ran off a long time ago leaving Stiles to deal with all the after wedding work. Finally, everything had calmed down and the couple made their way to their room. Stiles turned to Spencer and grinned, "One last dance?"

Spencer nodded and took the Stile's hand as they swayed to the rhythm of each other hearts. They danced as they talked and between the two their love began to grow stronger. Grief had pulled the two closer fast than anyone would have ever imagined, but sometimes when something bad happens love comes and takes control and as the saying goes, love conquers all. 

Stiles, as their dance came to an end, whispered quietly to the other man, "I hope that we have a wedding one of these days so everyone knows that you are my other half."  
Spencer smiled, if anyone else had said that to him he would have cringed away and maybe even ran off, but with Stiles it felt right. He wasn't saying it as a threat or as a request it was more of an open hearted promise, something that Spencer kinda was hoping for too, "Sounds like a good plan to me." 

Stiles grinned wider and spun Spencer around in a circle before falling back onto the bed with a laugh. Spencer laughed with him as they soon curled into bed. 

The next day the group of Stilinski's and Spencer went to the grave yard to place flowers on Noah's late wife's grave and on the grave of the man he considered his other son. Somehow, everyone present knew that the dead were happy for them. It was a good day but soon Stiles and Spencer had to go back to work and the newlyweds had a honeymoon to get to.


	15. Chapter 15: Please?

Once more a billion and one things to The-sad-fangirl you are amazing!! Thank you for being an incredible friend, and beta all in one!!

Finding Home: Chapter 15: Please?

Stiles had known Spencer for about two and a half years at this point, and was dating the other man for two of those years. He knew Spencer's quirks and all his likes and dislikes. He was ready to pop the question, but he wasn't at the same time, Stiles was honestly terrified that Spencer, a man that he was so incredibly, deeply in love with, would say no. Now, to anyone other than Stiles that would have been senseless, but the golden eyed boy was kinda scared of people leaving his life a little earlier than they should. What if it was like that with Spencer?

This is what brought Stiles to a dainty little ring shop on the opposite side of town because he knows this place makes the best custom rings and he also knew that Spencer would never look for him here. After all, he had never once been to this part of town with the other man because the food generally sucked and it was crawling with supernatural creatures. That was a can of worms that Stiles didn't want to open or well, he didn't want to tempt fate. So, here he was telling the man who may or may not be some kind of werecat about how he wanted two silver rings with both his and Spencer's names and with the cute little saying they always say to each other. He made it as simple and as elegant as possible, plus he might have put some extra protection spells on them as well, but that was between him and the shop owner. 

He watched as the witch that helped run the shop put his energy into the rings. Nigel, the witch from the shop, also told him how he could put his lovers, Spencer's, energy into the rings as well after the man had said yes. 

Stiles walked out happy, but his smile soon slipped off his face when his phone rang with his dear friend and boss's number on it. Stiles felt a sense of shock run through him as he answered the phone, "Yeah?"

The man on the other line spoke in a grave tone, "Spencer has been shot, Stiles."

Stiles almost dropped his phone in panic as he said loudly, "What?"

Hotch took a deep breath, "We went to the house that the unsub was in and the unsub, he panicked and just started to shoot. One of the bullets ricochet and hit Spencer."  
Stiles could only say a quick okay, feeling like something was catch in his throat. Hotch gave him the address of the hospital and Stiles took off sprinting to his car. Why couldn't he have been there? He just had to call off work today. 

The one day that something awful happens on a case and Stiles wasn't there to protect his other half. The case was basically solved and he had talked to Hotch about what he was planning to do so the other man, like a proud parent, told Stiles to take the day off and get the rings. It was a simple case of an arsonist who was going after his ex's, but now Spencer was shot and Stiles was racing to the hospital blaming himself. 

The tears just kept pouring down Stiles face, Spencer couldn't die! So, he did what any not so rational person would do and hit the gas harder. Let's just say that Stiles Stilinski got there in about a quarter of the time it probably should have taken, but never the less he got there. 

On the way up to Spencer he practically sprinted and knocked into about seven people. Finally though, he saw the door with the other agents standing around, they turned and looked at him with sorrowful looks that made his heart ache. He rushed to a stop, but before he could pull himself into the room Derek Morgan, a man that he had become close to and he now considered his best friend, pulled him into a tight and loving hug, "It's going to be okay, kid."

Stiles felt his body tire now and his knees almost give out, "I can't lose him Derek. I just can't."

Derek hugged him tightly before letting go gently. Stiles didn't get two feet before Penelope Garcia pulled him into another rib crushing hug, "Oh, Stiles it's going to be okay. I promise okay? Is that a Batman shirt?"

Stiles felt a giggle bubble up from his tears, "Yeah it is."

Penelope smiled, "Well, aren't you just the Batman to my Oracle."

Stiles smiled gently, "But, you still have control of your legs."

Penelope scuffed, "Barbara gets her legs back," Stiles smiled a little brighter and Penelope let him go, "Now, don't be arguing with me. Go see your lover boy!"

Stiles nodded and walked into the room he felt more tears bubble up in his eyes when he saw Spencer laying there. Hotch nodded at Stiles in greeting and smiled a sad type of smile. The rest of the team was around the room and each greeted Stiles in their own way.

The seat beside Spencer was empty and Stiles took it. Now, all they could do was wait. 

It was two long hard hours before Spencer was conscious again and when he came to Stiles hugged him as gently, but as closely as he could. Thankfully, fate, or maybe it was just Karma, or maybe even Seb, was working their magic from somewhere, because Spencer was safe. 

Stiles let out a silent prayer before turning to his boyfriend. In a split second he made the decision to finally ask the question that had been one the tip of his tongue for awhile now, "Spencer, this isn't how I planned to ask, but I can't lose you," Stiles paused taking a deep breath as Spencer looked up at him with a confused expression on his face, "Will you, Spencer Reid, do me the honor of marrying me?" Stiles slipped down into one knee and grabbed the rings from his pockets showing them to the other man. 

Spencer's face lit up grinning and he could only say a simple, "Please?"

Stiles chucked, "What?"

Spencer laughed, "Please, that would be wonderful."

Stiles grinned with tears of happiness in his eyes and kissed the other man sweetly, "Oh, thank goodness."

The rest of the team clapped and cheered. It ended up not being such a bad day after all.


	16. Chapter 16: Wedding Bells

Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much to The-sad-fangirl!!!!

Finding Home: Chapter 16: Wedding Bells   
Stiles had been killing himself over this stupid guest list. Should he invite the pack or shouldn't he? It was the million dollar question at the moment. Spencer was of no help at the moment because he was freaking out about his mom flying in and Stiles meeting the women for the first time ever, so that left Stiles alone to ache and struggle with the decision. One part of he had long ago forgiven them for doing what they did, after all, they were just teenagers and had they not kicked him out he wouldn't have ended up here, but another part was still sore from his best friend, now stepbrother, abandoning him when he needed him most. Stiles laid his head down and groaned loudly how could hunting killers be easier than deciding on a list of people to invite to a wedding? Stiles would probably never know. 

Spencer, being the wonderful man he is, walked in at that moment and saw the emotional turmoil that his soon to be husband was going through and it truly made him ache, he smiled softly while walking over to the other man placing his hand on Stiles' shoulder, "It's all going to be okay, baby, I promise. Sometimes bad things happen and to overcome them you have to forgive them, but for yourself because you're the one that is important in the now. So, invite them and it will should how you have moved on and maybe they'll regret their decision."

Stiles looked up at Spencer with admiration in his eyes, "Thank you, love, it's just really hard to forgive sometimes and I have carried this hurt with me for so long I just don't know what to do with the weight of it anymore. I want to move on, but I don't want to make the same mistakes again."

Spencer took the seat beside his partner and gently held his hand, "Sti, inviting them to our wedding isn't going to make you go back to being their little plaything. This is going to be a chance for you to show them that casting you to the side only made you stronger and you have found a life where you are happy," Spencer leaned into Stiles and elbowed him gently, "Besides what would Seb say about this madness?"

Stiles smiled softly and leaned back into Spencer, "He would tell me that they could go fuck themselves, to invite them to show them how fabulous our lives are, and to dance on their graves when they die." He was grinning by time he finished, he then looked down and signed the pack's names on the invitations. 

Spencer laughed and relaxed into the sofa before looking over at Stiles. The younger man made him feel like a normal human being instead of this overly smart and abnormal being that talked to much. Spencer was so glad he had met Stiles and was even happier to have given him his heart. 

The day of the wedding came faster than either man had ever expected it to and now, it was time. Luckily, it seemed that in the past few days Spencer's mom and Stiles had gotten along famously and now we're doing little things that made him what to pull his hair out, but also laugh in joy because he couldn't ask for a better relationship between his mother and significant other. 

The guests were seated and Spencer had been walked down the aisle by one David Rossi. Stiles was walking second with his father by his side. When they had both made it to the altar they were grinning wide and honest smile with eyes full of love and happiness. Penelope, being the wonderful women that she is, had license to perform weddings so she was, in classic Garcia style, performing the wedding. 

Derek was Spencer's best man and was honestly crying more than Spencer and Stiles combined while Emily and JJ were "husbands" maids and a special spot was reserved for Seb. Hotch was sitting in the front row with Henry and honestly looked like a proud father that was beaming at both the young men. Drag Queens and a trans police women that went by the name of Karma were in seats grinning and cheering like maniacs. 

The basic vows were said before both men started to say their independently written vows. It was Spencer that started, "Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski, you have walked into my life in a big way. You make me feel human when no one else can. Every time I see you hope for the future blooms within me and I can't wait for the future adventures, crimes we will solved, and the times of complete normality that we will share. Stiles, I can't wish to be with anyone but you because you came into my world and changed it for the better," Spencer paused smiling softly, "With this kiss I promise to be yours as long as you'll be mine."

Tears filled the eyes of the handful of people that were at the wedding and next it was Stiles' turn, "Spencer Reid, the moment I saw you I knew you had my heart. I was told by a friend that I would met my soulmate and when I met you I just knew you were the one for me. On our first date I lost my best friend and brother all in one and you stood by my side and helped me every step of the way. At this point, I have seen you in almost every scary situation a man can see someone he cares about in and I'm happy to say it has made us stronger. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it and hopefully after today I will never have to bare a day without you. Now, Spencer Reid, I promise you that as long as you're mine I will be yours."

Spencer leaned his forehead against Stiles and said, "Well, forever and always then." 

Stiles nodded and Penelope yelled, "Now, you may kiss the groom and I pronounce you Stiles Stilinski-Reid and Spencer Stilinski-Reid! May you both live in happy harmony!"

That was only the start of one of the best nights of Stiles and Spencer's life's. They danced, and smiled more than either of them ever imagined. Stiles was saddened that the pack didn't show up, but was glad that everything went as planned. Overall, the night was small and perfect for both the men. It was a night neither of them would ever forget.


	17. Chapter 17: Move In Day

Thank you to The-sad-fangirl you are seriously the best!! Like I'm endlessly thankful for you and everything you do for me!!   
Also I would like to note that this is a chapter where Stiles shows lot of emotion and I do this to show first off men can and do have emotions, and two, grief can take years to over come and can hit you at random times. Thank you so much for reading! 

Finding Home: Chapter 17: Move In Day

Stiles was excited, but also extremely nervous as well, so nervous in fact that he felt like he was going to throw up his lunch, which would be quite unpleasant. This was the day that his husband was moving in with him. 

Stiles couldn't help the nauseous feeling from the fact that the last person that lived with him had ended up dead. Seb would always hold a dear place in Stiles heart and he knew that Sebastian would have told him long ago to move in with the man that he was now married too. 

Stiles long and uneasy thoughts were interpreted by the knock on the door that told him that Spencer had arrived. Stiles nodded to himself in determination and got up to let the other man in. He walked with fawn like legs and let out a even shaker breath. He just couldn't understand why this was bothering him so much, Spencer practically lived here already. He had his clothes here from the many nights he stayed after or during a case. His books were along side Stiles' on the bookshelves in the living room. He had his own signature coffee mug in the kitchen and a chair that he claimed. It wasn't even like much was changing other than the last of Spencer's things were coming and his bills would be in the mail here soon.

Finally, Stiles broke from the trancelike thoughts that assaulted his mind and made it to the door to let the other man in. The door swept wide to show Spencer with three boxes that were badly balanced. Stiles smiled softly at the man and took the boxes with a fond roll of his eyes before putting them down by the sofa. He turned to the man he had married and pulled him into a tight hug and a delightful kiss of greeting before pulling back smirking, "Hey."

Spencer grinned cheerfully back, "Hey, yourself."

Stiles rested his forehead against Spencer and wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders while intertwining his fingers beside Spencer's head. Spencer put his arms around Stiles' waist and pulled him close looking into his husband's golden brown eyes. It wasn't clear who was leading, but together they moved in a dance of their own creation. The music of the song that they claimed as theirs echoed in the apartment as the slowly danced. 

Stiles realized that after Sebastian's death he had gotten used to the silence that had dominated the apartment and even with Spencer staying most of the time he still couldn't hear Seb's laugh echoing from down the hall, his singing from when he was showering, or even how he used to knock on the wall in the middle of the night to wake Stiles up so they could talk for hours. The man realized that he had gotten used to leaving without his best friend and now letting another man move in felt wrong because it wouldn't be the same type of noise. 

As they danced Stiles felt tears gather in his eyes and begin to flow down his face. Spencer pulled back gently and wiped them with the pad of his thumb. He spoke softly, "What's wrong, love?"

Stiles let the tears flow more freely as his throat tightened from the sadness that was in his soul. He finally let out a sob and buried his face into the other man's chest. Spencer stopped swaying with the music and lead the other man to the sofa. Spencer whisper Stiles in a calm and collected voice full of concern, "Stiles baby, what's wrong? You've got to tell me."

Stiles took a deep breath and muttered, "I miss Seb." He then pressed his head back into Spencer's chest. 

Spencer nodded, "And you think that me moving in will be taking his place in your life, slightly."

Stiles nodded his head into the other man's chest crying softly once move. 

Spencer lifted his hand into Stiles hair and gently rubbed the other man's back, "I promise you that I will never take the place of Seb. If you aren't ready for me to move in then we can wait, okay?"

Stiles pulled back slightly and looked at Spencer, "Seb would have wanted you to move in. He liked you a lot and I know that you aren't taking his place it's just," he trailed off sighing and putting his head in his hands before pulling his hands through his hair and looking back up at Spencer, "Seb had this kinda noise that followed him and now, that your moving in I'm scared because I'm so used to not having his noise and I will be getting used to yours that I will forget him in a sense."

Spencer smiled sadly wiping away Stiles tears, "Nothing, and no one can take the place of Seb. He was a exceptionally unique person and was like your brother."

Stiles nodded again and took a deep breath stopping his tears, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin today. I was honestly excited to have you living with me."

Spencer gave him a soft look, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Stiles. We all get overwhelmed sometimes and today was just one of those day for us."

Stiles leant back and listened to the sounds of the apartment building while laying his head on Spencer shoulder. His eyes were almost closed when he heard the rain start to fall. Stiles jumped up with Spencer's hands tightly in his own, "It's raining!"

Spencer smiled and nodded, "Why, yes, it is."

Stiles pulled the man up from the sofa and took off at a rushed pace to the door before calling back to Spencer, "Follow me!"

Spencer followed the man who he chosen to marry with a blissful grin on his face. 

Finally, Stiles stopped his run once he was in the elevator and the two of them headed downstairs. Spencer was pulled out the back door to an alleyway. Stiles stepped out into the rain and looked up at the sky with a large grin on his face. He turned to his husband and waved for him to come closer.

Spencer looked at him unsure, but came forward nevertheless. He walked out into the rain and felt Stiles wrap his arms around him. They then began to dance once more to the music of the rain. Perhaps, it truly was the sound of silence. 

After the rain moved away Stiles spoke with a soft, gentle, almost nervous smile on his face, "I find peace in the rain."

Spencer laughed and drew the other man's face to his own pulling him into a kiss that spoke of love and content


	18. Chapter 18: Honeymooners

Thank you thank you thank you The-sad-fangirl!

Finding Home: Chapter 18: Honeymooners 

Stiles and Spencer had already pack their bags and were on the plane to their little spot of paradise as everyone put it and although the newlyweds were excited to be getting away from the hustle and bustle of the city and away from murder cases for a little over a week, something just wasn't sitting right with either of them. 

It was like as soon as they got on the plane things started to go wrong, first Stiles forgot his phone charger, then someone spilled coffee all over Spencer, and finally their Uber was delayed until the creep finally just canceled the trip on them. Stiles was tired and cranky, just wanting to crawl into bed and sleep for the next few days, after spending so long on a plane. Spencer was just hungry and he happened to get a little temperamental when he hadn't eaten in awhile. 

The honeymoon of the Stilinski-Reid's only got worse from there, honestly. Stiles was passed out and Spencer wasn't far behind when a loud noise sound throughout the small house they were renting. It was enough to wake Spencer out of his dozing state, but not enough to wake Stiles from his deep and complete sleep. Spencer now wished he had shrugged it off, but what happened had happened. 

When Stiles finally did awake from his sleep he wasn't in bed, and he had a black hood over his head. Panic was being to raise in his chest as he went through the facts. He and Spencer had been kidnapped, no one was expecting them, and he had no idea where or how Spencer was. 

Finally, he heard a voice. It was one that he had come quite used to over the years: Spencer. "Stiles?"

Stiles smiled, "Here, babe."

Spencer let out a sigh of relief, "What do you think they want from us?" 

Stiles sighed too, "I don't know, maybe they have something against us because of the BAU or maybe they think we can offer a ransom. Either way they want something or we wouldn't be alive still."

Spencer scoffed, "We couldn't have a normal honeymoon could we?"

Stiles let out a sigh like giggle, "I guess not, my love, but I promise you that I will get us out of this."

Before the other man could reply the sound of a door opening could be heard, then loud thundering footsteps could be heard throughout the small room the men were seated in. A man's voice spoke, "Hello boys, I hate to interrupt such a fantastic time in your young lives, but I have a small little problem with what you are doing. You see, the BAU has been messing with my business and life for a very long time and I feel that it time to take some personal justice and deal with another growing problem in this country."

Stiles Stilinski must have been around werewolves to long because he bared his teeth at the man's words. As soon as the man's footsteps had been heard walking away a few move steps followed and the binds were removed from the men's hands. 

Stiles removed the hood from his head after the footsteps where gone and the door was shut. In the room was a single cot, a small fridge and counter, a door to led to another room, probably a bathroom, and a single wooden chair. 

So, the waiting part of being captured had begun. First came the endless games of eye spy, then came guess that person, then finally Stiles had enough after the fourth time his stomach had grumbled and got up to see what was in the fridge. 

Spencer who was sitting on the cot felt himself ask the other man, "What are you doing?"

Stiles who had a piece of pizza half in his mouth mumbled, "Eating."

Spencer sighed and raised a single eyebrow, "We're being held hostage and you decided to raid the kitchen?"  
Stiles snarked back, "They didn't say the fridge was off limits."

So, that's how the two men began to eat pizza on a extremely small cot while being held hostage by some weirdo was peed off at the BAU and because, for whatever reason, he didn't like that two males were in a same sex relationship, but that seemed more like he was just being a cranky brat, if Stiles was having his say. 

They ended up waiting about ten hours before anything happened. Much to their surprise, and later thankfulness, it was Derek Morgan that came into the room next with a little bit too bright of a smile and a gun. He's voice was full of playful taunts when he said, "What are you up to boys? Enjoying the honeymoon?"

Stiles answered in a snarky and sharp tone, "I don't know maybe, just eating our kidnappers pizza, and playing the one hundredth game of eye spy and don't you know it's just been a hoot? No, well me either."

Spencer put a hand on his husband's shoulder to stop his rant and then addressed the other man in the room, "What are you doing here?"

Derek grinned, "Saving your sorry asses."

Later the couple would find out that the man who kidnapped them, although organized, was also a little bit stupid. He told the FBI that he had two of their agents and just talked the ear off of whoever was on the phone allowing Penelope to track the call. It was a pretty simple save them from that point. Stiles and Spencer didn't end up having the perfect honeymoon, but got to go home and spend the rest of their honeymoon at home in their pajamas, so maybe it wasn't so much of a lose after all. It was certainly memorable.


	19. Chapter 19: Rain

Thank you The-sad-fangirl

Finding Home: Chapter 19: Rain

Stiles and Spencer had a lot of good memories in the rain, but today was one of the days that the rain would become part of a tainted memory. How it ended was clear, but how it began it was less clear.

It all ended with Stiles and Spencer standing out in the rain with tears that couldn't be distinguished from the raindrops. Their voices were strained and both were shaking. After a long ten minutes of staring at each other in tense silence they fell into each other arms in sorrow.

It could have started with something small, as small as a book put back in the wrong place, or a dish that wasn't as clean the way one of them liked it, maybe it was just the building tension with all the stress of their work. All of this doesn't matter because the end result was so much worse than either man had ever imagined. 

The first sign that anything was wrong was when Stiles came home after work one day and didn't wait for his husband to come home for Stiles to make dinner and when Spencer got home he wasn't met with the same excitement that followed Stiles everywhere he went. Stiles was silent and had an angry look in his eyes. Stiles all but slammed Spencer's food down on the table before taking his own spot at the table.

The next sign could have been the kisses the two didn't share or it could have been when Spencer started sleeping on the couch, but maybe the clearest sign was when Stiles started googling: Why my relationship no longer passionate?

Today was just the straw that broke the camel's back. Spencer came home later than Stiles expected, after all he had went out to get drinks with Derek, and Stiles being the slightly insecure person he was accused Spencer of cheating. 

Spencer felt a wave of anger and betrayal wash over him before he responded back with words neither man would remember the next day, but in that moment made Stiles feel like an attacked animal. 

Their fighting continued on for longer than either man would like to say, but by the end they both were hurt and felt that their once loving and extremely satisfying relationship was at its breaking point. 

Now, the end was here and how they got outside in the rain was unclear, but here they were outside with the rain pouring down on them. Stiles might have been the first one to fall, then again maybe it had been Spencer, but either way both men felt regret and sorrow for the last week they had spent fighting with one another. 

They embraced and whispered apologizes and promised to never fight again. They learned that without each other they were lost and that fighting with one another wasn't in anyway fun, just tiring for the soul.


	20. Chapter 20: Friendship

I want to thank The-sad-fangirl for being so patient and amazing!! Thank you so so so much for everything!  
Sorry I skipped a chapter last week I needed time to think on how to continue this story and what I wanted to do with it in the future!

Finding Home: Chapter 20: Friendship  
Stiles was out to dinner with the girls laughing when he thought he saw a flash of reddish blond hair, strawberry blond to be exact, and it was in that moment that his heart tightened and his laughter stopped.  
JJ paused and looked at him after seeing the mirth fall off his face before asking, "Are you okay?"  
Stiles shook his head, "Yeah, just thought I saw someone I used to know."  
It was the flash of bright blond hair right after the strawberry that really concerned him and it must have showed on his face because Garcia looked at him, analysing him like he was one of her computer programs, "Are you sure, Batman?"  
Stiles' smile became a little more tense thinking of a blond haired beauty that once upon a time called him that same name, "Yeah I promise just seem to be remembering some friends from a long time ago."  
Emily placed her hand over his, "It's okay to miss old friends even after they have hurt you. They might not have always been bad, after all we can't always forget all the good memories with the people that might haunt our pasts."  
Stiles looked at her and sighed, "Thank you guys, honestly it means a lot to hear that. It's just after a few of my friends died nothing seemed to go right for the rest of my teen years and now I'm so glad for everything that's happened because it brought me to this place, but I don't know maybe I just wish life had lead me here without all the pain."  
The girls all smiled softly and fondly at the other man, but it was Emily that spoke to him once more, "The pain that has happened in our pasts happened for a reason, I like to believe, because without it I wouldn't be the person I am today. I wouldn't know what it was like to have gone through what I have and came out the other side happy. Happiness isn't a permanent feeling it comes and goes, but it should always linger in your memory. It clearly does with those friends because I could see you almost get up to run after them and that's okay Stiles, not every bad friendship should be completely tainted by bad memories."  
Stiles squeezed her hand in a fond and friendly manner, "I know, thank you."  
She smiled and nodded. Garcia grinned and pulled the other man to his feet, "Do you know what we need?"

Stiles shook his head, but asked anyway with a playful roll of his eyes, "No, what do we need?"  
She grinned, "A few shots and some karaoke music because we are here to have a good time!"  
Stiles shook his head fondly before throwing his head back in laughter and following the colorful women. She pulled him to the bar and slammed her hand down on the counter demanding shots. The barkeep rolled his eyes, but brought them nevertheless. Stiles tipped one back after Garcia demanded that he do so and as he did he felt the amber colored liquid burn as it went down his throat. He coughed lightly and Garcia chuckled like a fiend.  
The other girls joined them and Emily took one as well. Emily just smiled at the group before telling them she would pick the song.  
The song was picked and Stiles was on his way to tipsy when he got pulled to the stage with the other girls. An old classic loudly booming through the speakers as the group started singing.  
Stiles did a little shimmy and a little dance causing the girls to giggle in delight, he smiled long after the song was over. He was glad to have friends like this because no matter what happened in the past the present would always be more important. These girls were some of his best friends and nothing was going to change that even if they all moved on with their lives they would always have these memories, well Garcia might not because she had a few more shots than was probably recommended, but for the most part tonight would be something they would all remember and cherish because you can have memories long after the good times have past.  
It was the next day at work when Stiles saw the girls and they all had grins on their faces. He saw the guys and Derek must have thought that the grin the four shared was something of amusement because he walked up to the other man and ruffed his hair in a playful manner "Have fun last night, little wing?"  
Stiles chuckled and grinned even wider, "Yeah, I'm glad to have friends like you guys."  
Derek let him go and smiled fondly, "We are glad to have you too, although I'm sure pretty boy is the most glad to have you around."  
Stiles eyes filled with love and devotion at the mention of the love of his life, Spencer. He spoke with the same fondness and devotion, "I'm so glad to have him too."  
The other men walked over and saw the look on the younger man's face and with knowing looks gently picked on him like you would a family member. Spencer came over and swept the other man into a hug and Stiles knew that no matter what happens he would have this family to fall back on. Of course, this is all put to the rest when the case in Beacon Hills surfaces and the team more than proves that they are his family.


	21. Finding Home: Chapter 21: Home at Last

Thank you to The-sad-fangirl you are awesome sauce!!   
Also this is takes place after Returning Home and the rest of the story will continue this way!!

Finding Home: Chapter 21: Home at Last 

Stiles was honestly just really glad to be home. He was so extremely exhausted from the last week of dealing with the pack in the massive mess that was Beacon Hills that when he got home he plopped down on the couch in a very messy manner and groaned into the pillows. Spencer trailed after him with a small, but tired smile on his face at his husband antics. In truth the whole team was emotionally and physically drained from the trip it just hit a little too close to home for every one of them. 

Thankfully, the whole thing ended up okay and Stiles starts to heal the bonds that were once broken beyond repair. The pack had grown up in more ways than any party would have ever thought in just a feel days time, after seeing Stiles happy they were at first jealous and hateful even, but after everything was said and done they felt guilty for their actions and now, were trying to make amends with Stiles. Of course, both parties knew it was going to be a long and hard road for anything like that to happen.

Now, that was all over though, Stiles and the gang were all home and hopefully in their beds. Spencer himself was heading for the kitchen to get some water before heading off to bed. Stiles would soon follow he just had to get the motivation first so after seeing his husband make his way up the stairs to their second-floor bedroom he begrudgingly got off the couch, climbed the stairs, then dropped starfish into the bed while Spencer only rolled his eyes in a playful and fond manner. 

Stiles groaned in a relaxed manner before mumbling, "Man, I missed this bed so much."

Spencer huffed, "Of course you did, my love."

Stiles nodded into the bed before turning onto his side facing Spencer and making grabby hands, "Come to cuddle me."

Spencer shook his head gently before putting a hand through his unwashed hair, "I can't, I need a shower first."

Stiles put on a pout and flopped around in the bed, "Please, I don't care you can shower later."

Spencer sighed, "Fine, but if you complain about how I stink I'm going to tickle you."

Spencer climbed into their large bed, with grey and blue sheets and comforter, after he settled on Stiles' chest and the honey-eyed man was practically purring and snuggling into the man he married. Spencer smiled and closed his eyes before slipping into sleep. They had survived Beacon Hills and now they were home safe and sound in their own quite comfy bed. 

Stiles cracked his eyes opened and looked around the room while a fond smile softly graced his face. Everything was in disarray, from the books piled on Spencer's nightstand, to Stiles' clothes tossed by the basket that hadn't quite made it, and the papers that were from both men, who although were normally organized had their moments where they both just couldn't be with their busy schedules. 

Stiles snuggles into his husband closing his eyes in delight. This was bliss and even if he did have to get up in the morning and do paperwork and then go do a guest lecture with Spencer for a local college, it didn't matter because he was home in his safe place with his favorite person. 

With that last happy thought he fell into the land of dreams. This was just like how one chapter of their lives had ended and another was beginning. One without the pack and now, one with the pack. 

Maybe getting up was harder than actually getting up the stairs last night was the first thought in Stiles' head. In fact, when he woke every muscle in his body ached from the last few weeks of sleeping in uncomfortable hotel beds. He smiled when he noticed the scent of vegan bacon filled the air, the hint of coffee, and the sound of pancakes being flipped finally pulled Stiles out of his and Spencer's comfortable bed. Finally, he clumsy began the walk down the stairs dragging his feet audibly and when he finally got down to the breakfast nook Spencer had his eyebrow raised and a playful smile on his face.

Stiles put his hands in the air, "What? Our bed was comfortable and I didn't want to get up, but of course you had to trick me by drawing me out with the smells of that oh so delicious food."

Spencer shook his head and chuckled before turning back to the pancakes. It was Stiles turn to raise his eyebrow when he saw just how many were in the trash. Spencer blushed, "Don't judge my pancake mistakes, I'm trying!"

Stiles giggles and wrapped his arms around the other man, "It's okay babe, I'm sure they are going to taste perfect no matter what!"

Spencer, feeling slightly insecure and still blushing, had to ask, "How do you know?"

Stiles nuzzled the other man's back in a calming manner, "Because you made them with love," Stiles left his head and turned Spencer's face so he could peck his cheek, "And besides I love burned pancakes!"

Spencer smiled and huffed, "Well, I have tons of those to go around."

Stiles nodded, "I can see that," He paused and said, "Hold on! I'm going to go get one of those huge zip lock baggies and we can take the leftover pancakes down to the homeless shelter on our way to work, okay? That way they don't go to waste and we can help out those who need them more than we do!"

Spencer smiled at the man he was married to, "Thank you, baby."

Stiles had already run off to find a bag, but before he was out of the kitchen he turned back with a grin on his face, "No problem baby it's my pleasure to support you. We all make mistakes, but sometimes those mistakes are for a reason and we can use them to help others."

Spencer flipped the pancake again and asked the other man, "When did you get so wise."

Stiles had a goofy grin on his face, "I don't know probably about the time I married you because all that brain power must have rubbed off on me."

So, they ate their breakfast then quickly got ready so they could take the still hot pancakes to the shelter, before heading off to work, and then heading off to the lecture. At the lecture the two bounced the speaking back and forth and kept it interesting. The college students loved how when these men came to talk to the class they always had such random conversation that somehow made sense. 

In the end, one thought followed the men throughout the day and it was that they were quite happy to finally be home and the for the next year and six months the simpleness of their lives would follow them as they worked and lived their lives; with Stiles talking to the pack again and he and Spencer being that couple that everyone always looked up to, but that would change when they got a call from their close friend Derek Morgan. They were going to be godfathers.


	22. Chapter 22: The Family Expands

Thank you The-sad-fangirl!!!!!!

Finding Home: Chapter 22: The Family Expands 

Spencer was in complete shock when the couple was told that Derek had child on the way. Honestly, both men were slightly frightened for what it would mean for the team, but also ecstatic for the father to be. Spencer was the type of person who, although might seem withdrawn from everyone and everything that was happening, really was deeply affected and scared of losing anyone and everyone he cared about. He was the type of person that when he found out his best friend and older brother figure was about to have a kid would go out alone in the morning and buy onesies because he was scared of losing the man, but also just as scared of seeming like he didn't care. No matter how much Stiles told Spencer that he wasn't losing the other man and that Derek only lived about 20 minutes from them the other man would just shake his head and say it wouldn't be the same. 

Truth be told, it wouldn't. It honestly never would be and Stiles knew this. He knew just how much losing the other man was affecting his husband and he also knew that Spencer wasn't going to say a word about it, he was going to let it eat him alive and continue to try and ignore it until it destroyed him and maybe even destroyed his and Derek's relationship so Stiles did what Stiles does. 

He stepped in and when he knocked on Derek Morgan's door he knew deep down in his heart of hearts that it was the right thing to do and maybe the only thing because he loved Spencer and couldn't let this destroy him. Derek looked a little surprised to see Stiles upon his doorstep, but not enough so to through Stiles off his game. Stiles signed and smiled a tired smile, "Hi, I'm here for Spencer."

That's all Stiles had to say for the other man to smile a warm smile and wave the other man into his house which was filled with baby shower gifts and other miscellaneous baby things which hadn't found there places yet. Derek led the honey eyed man to a clear spot on his tan sofa and sat down folding his hands together with a concerned look on his face, "What's wrong?"

Stiles let out a breath and his shoulder slumped down, "Spencer is absolutely terrified that he is going to lose you. He wouldn't sleep, and he is barely eating," Stiles looked up at Derek with a deep sadness in his eyes, "He wants to be happy for you and truly he is, but you're big a part of his family and he doesn't know how to act without seeming selfish for not wanting you to leave."

Derek nodded his understanding and put his hand on Stiles' shaking knee in a calming manner, "I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know it was this bad. Lately, he won't even look me in the eye it's like he lost in a fog of some sort. Thank you for telling me, Stiles."

Stiles smiled tiredly and nodded, "Thank you, Derek, for always being there for him and being his friend."

Stiles and Derek talked long into the night about Spencer and memories the two had of him and later they talked about the future. A future where children of the team could grow up with aunts and uncles that weren't of blood, but of something maybe even a little stronger. The two men talked and laughed for a long time.

It was late when Stiles stood up and hugged Derek goodbye. He walked out feeling lighter than he had in awhile. He knew that Derek would talk to Spencer and help him deal with things in a way that Stiles couldn't. 

It was the day of the new babies birth and the team was in the office celebrating, about ready to go visit the little man themselves when Derek noticed Spencer slip off into a room by himself. Stiles looked after his husband with a deep look of concern on his face and was about to go after him when Derek waved the man away with a look that said I got this. 

Derek walked in and saw that Spencer had tears building in his eyes. Derek spoke with soft tones and gently reassured him. 

Spencer was surly sad, but was happy for his friend, honestly. It was just so hard for him to let go of someone that he counted as his family. Derek let him know that he wasn't losing him and that if he ever needed him that he would be there as fast as humanly possible. He hugged the man and told him about how he saw him as a little brother and how this little baby was going to need a big brother. 

Spencer had never felt more like he was wanted, other than when he was in Stiles' arms, and knew that no matter what happened this little bit of family wasn't going away it was just expanding. He was told the babies name and his heart just ached in affection. He knew right then and there that this baby was going to be spoiled rotten by time he was done being the best godfather he could be. 

When the two men joined the team once more Stiles could see that a weight had been lifted off Spencer's shoulder and thanked Derek silently in his head because as much as Spencer was scared of losing Derek, Stiles was just as much, if not more scared, of losing Spencer. 

From the first moment Spencer held the baby in his arms he knew that one day he might be ready for kids of his own and looking up into his husband's eyes he knew that Stiles might be ready one day as well, but today wasn't that day and both men would relish in the fact that their little family within the team had grown just a little bit larger.


End file.
